1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a method and a venturi housing assembly that delivers a mixture of gas and air to one or more burner heads.
2. Description of Related Art
A venturi housing assembly is used to combine gas and air components into a mixture and to deliver the mixture to a burner or pilot. As used herein, the term “venturi housing assembly” refers to and includes any venturi, injector or similar device wherein a gas and air mixture flows therein.
Traditional venturi housing assemblies are manufactured with a horizontal wall that can be cast into the housing assembly. The horizontal wall functions to choke off the gas and air mixture and to define the release point for the gas and air mixture from the venturi assembly. However, the horizontal wall is traditionally manufactured so that the gas and air mixture is released in one large quantity at the end of the horizontal wall, which results in a hot spot from the burner head and uneven heat pattern. The horizontal wall does not provide a way to gradually release the mixture of gas and air. As a result, a traditional venturi housing assembly can only accommodate a single burner head design because the positioning of the horizontal wall is customized and optimized for a particular burner head.
There is a need for a method and a venturi housing assembly that provides a more balanced and gradual release of the gas and air mixture throughout the entire burner head.
There is also a need for a venturi housing assembly that can use one or more interchangeable burner heads.